


From spider to man

by Lu_Jack



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Blood, Death, Hurt Peter, Marvel Universe, Multi, Possible torture, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spiders, Violence, experiment peter, friends - Freeform, labratory, the ultimate Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Jack/pseuds/Lu_Jack
Summary: What if peter parker wasn't originally human, but a regular spider, caught and sent to a lab for experimentation, resulting in the only successful spider turned human, mostly.Two scientists, Richard and Mary Parker, fell in love with the spider boy, and when they found out that the boy was going to be used as a weapon of war due to his enhanced senses and spider-like abilities, they decided to quit their jobs, and take the boy with them, gaining legal documents for the boy from a friend of theirs. But the couple died two years after that in a car "accident", leaveing the spider turned boy with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben.Join him as he struggles to hide his abilities, gets roped into becoming a superhero, and hides from the people who made him.
Relationships: Not Decided, unknown - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I do not own anything except for the plot/any made up characters or companies I add. Enjoy~

Mary parker shifted her husbands large lab coat, trying to make it look as natural and inconspicuous as possible.

"You think this will work?" She asked.

"I hope so, security is under maintenance, so all we have to do is get past the guard at the door." Her husband, Richard, said, picking up a box of their things.

Mary bit her lip, but nodded, picking up a large bag, the last of their stuff. 

The two of them had recently quit their jobs at a very pretentious genetics laboratory in New Jersey, and were just finishing up the process of clearing out their lab space and shared office. They were moving to New York, a nice neighborhood in queens near where Richard brother and his wife lived. It had taken a lot of paper work a many promises to not leak information to any other labs or companies, but they were finally let go.

"You all ready Pete? Got a tight grip?" Mary asked as she pulled the collar of the lab coat forward and peeked inside.

Peter, or experiment PS79, looked up at her and made a soft chittering sound before tightening his grip on her torso. He was well hidden under the large lab coat, latched onto Mary and pressing his body as flat and as close to her as he could get. Luckily he was so small that he wasn't very noticeable unless he shifted or you stared at her stomach for too long.

Mary moved the collar back and check to make sure everything looked okay before nodding to her husband that they were ready. The two of them left and locked up their old office, before heading to the elevator, each of them scanning their designated keycards before being let into the elevator. They went up to ground level, where they went to the cheek in station. They needed to turn in their ID's, keycards and office keys before they could leave, since they had no reason to keep them.

The walked towards the main exit of the lobby, and nodded to the security guard that was stationed at the door as they walked by, only for him to grab mary's shoulder.

The two froze, and mary could feel peter stiffen slightly, before turning to the man, Jeff. He was a good man, and the two had shared multiple late nights talking with him before they finally left to go home.

He stared at them for a few seconds before smiling."we're going to miss the two of you working here." He said, letting go of her shoulder. "You're both great minds and great peopl."

The two sighed slightly, and smiled back.

"Thanks, and we're gunna miss you too Jeff," Richard said, "maybe we could hang out some time on your days off." He said, before he and Mary waving goodbye as they finally walked out of the building for good.

They sighed in relief the moment they sat in the car, closing and locking the doors behind them. Richard pulled out of their parking spot, and began to drive towards the checkpoint they needed to pass before getting into the regular roads of the city.

Once they wee passed the check point and headed towards their house, Mary unbottoned a couple of the bottons on the coat as, and gently rubbed the back of the small child.

Big brown eyes stared up at her a second later, a head of fluffy brown hair popping out. She smiled, and brushed the hair out of the childs face, which made Peter coo softly and press into the touch, nuzzling her hand, before shifting to look at Richard while Mary moved to unbutton the rest of the coat.

The man smiled down at the five year old, who smiled back, making a high pitch clicking sound.

Richard chuckled."we'll have to teach him how to speak english."

"I think its cute." Mary said, smiling down at peter as he clicked again.

"I know, but he's going to need to learn to communicate with other humans, like my brother and sister-in-law."

"I guess you're right, we have to keep his spider-ness a secret, maybe even from them." 

"We can tell them later," Richard said with a nod, "But not yet, not until Peter knows just who and what he is and what he needs to do to stay safe from people who may hurt him."

Mary nodded, and hoisted peter up a bit, allowing the child to stare out the window in wonder, looking at the bustling city around them. This was the first time he'd been outside since he'd been caught and sent to the lab from some field outside of the city. Everything was so much smaller now to the spider boy, having become some much bigger than his previously small spider form.

Mary gently wrapped her arms around peter, and stared out the window with him. 

-Two years later-

Peter stared at the ground sadly as the social worker slowly walked him up to his aunt and uncles house, knocking on the door.

His uncle Ben opened the door, and smiled sadly, gently taking peters hand and saying a few things to the social worker before leading peter inside.

Peter was quickly enveloped in a hug by his uncle, and was soon joined by his aunt, who carded her fingers theough Peters hair just like his mother had. 

Tears gathered in the seven year olds eyes, and for the first time since Mary and Richard Parker had died, he cried, bawling his eyes out as he gripped onto his aunt and uncle's shirts.

The two looked at each other, and held the child tighter, telling him he'd be safe with them.

"Its going to be alright peter." His Aunt May said softly. "Don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> Hopefully you like this chapter! It doesn’t have much to do with the plot, that happens in the mext chapter!
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions!!

Peter chittered softly as he clung to the ceiling, hiding away from his exasperated aunt bellow him.

"Peter, you need to take a bath." She said, putting her hands on her hips as she stared up at him.

"No." The nine year old said, before skittering towards the stairs, only for his uncle to be waiting on the first step.

"Not so fast small fry," his uncle said, "you wanna get up there you'll have to go through me first." He added.

"No." Peter said, before crawling towards the kitchen and slipping into the cupboard over the fridge, ignoring his aunts exasperated sigh. This was his usual hiding spot.

"Okay, plan b." His uncle whispered as he walked into the kitchen and quietly pulled something out of the fridge.

It was quiet for several minutes, and peter began to think that they'd given up, before-

"Peter! I have a strawberry-mango smoothie with extra cream," he heard his uncle say from somewhere in the house. "If you can find it you can have it." He added.

Uncle Ben heard the bang of the cupboard door being flung open, and laughed softly as the excited chittering that was soon followed by the sound of rapid footsteps on what he assumed was the ceiling.

They'd recently discovered more of Peters spidery abilities, such as enhanced hearing and sight, and the most recent, enhanced sense of smell. Peter was able to smell the difference between potatoes without salt and potatoes with salt, somehow able to smell the salt when Neither his uncle or aunt could.

They were also discovering things that irritated peter, like allergies. No more lavender, peppermint, lemon, limes, oranges, cinnamon, cedar, eucalyptus, mint, chestnuts or walnuts allowed in the house or near peter, since he either had minor or major reactions to them, from feeling a little sick to having violent allergic reactions that have resulted in several rushed trips to a trusted friend who was a doctor and was more than willing to keep Peter's secret.

Ben was brought out of his thoughts by peter pushing the door open and rushing inside.

He looked up and saw his uncle standing there with the smoothie in his hand, and his eyes lit up, not noticing his aunt closing the door behind him.

"Now peter, you can have this smoothie," His uncle said, "if you be good for your auntie and take a bath." He said.

Peter paused, looking between the full bathtub next to uncle Ben, just now realizing that he'd been tricked to go into the bathroom, and the smoothie in his uncles hands. He really wanted it, since it was one of the sugary ones he only got as treats.

"I drink while I take bath?" Peter asked, his sentences still a bit chopped and incomplete.

"Hmm," His uncle thought for a second. "As long as you don't get any of it into the bath and if you listen to your auntie." He eventually said.

Peter quickly nodded in agreement, before reaching for the smoothie, immediately sucking on the straw when his uncle handed it to him.

"He's all yours May." Ben said as he exited the bathroom, smiling at her.

"Alright, but you need to get him dressed." She said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Ben laughed and went to go pick out some clothes for peter for when he was done.

Although peter was technically a nine year old child, he acted much younger than that, and he was very small for his age. He and may assumed that was from his spider-ness. Mary and Richard had explained everything too them after a year of having peter, and they both understood and agreed to keep everything a secret.  
And although peter didn't quite act his age he was much smarter than most his age. The couple had begun homeschooling him, since he still didn't know how to both control and hide his spidery-ness, and the two had noticed he figured things out rather quickly, and had begun to need to get material for higher age groups for him.

They also quickly found out his eating requirements. Apparently his stomach couldn't really handle normal food, so everything needed to be puréed into a smoothie or a soup. It wasn't that bad are hard to manage, but having to blend up pizza so he could try it was something that just made Ben want to gag. Peter also needed to eat more often as well, and ended up having one of his smoothies ever hour or every other hour depending on the day.

Ben eventually found a clean pair of red shorts, a pair of underwear, and an orange t-shirt with a sun on it, and set them on the small table outside the bathroom, before wandering back down stairs to wait for Peter to finish his bath.

The kid didn't seem to have many memories of his time in the lab, just a few bits and pieces, mostly stuff with Mary and Richard. Ben thought it was a good thing, since some of the things his brother and sister-in-law had told him were far from pleasant that no child should have experienced.  
Peter did seem to understand that he was special though, and that people wouldn't be 'nice' to him if they found out about his abilities, which motivated him to practice his English and his control as often as he could.

Ben was pulled out of his thoughts by May calling to him that peter was done and ready to get dressed.

He went back up stairs to find peter standing in the hall, wrapped up in a bright blue towel and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Did you have a fun bath?" He asked as he scooped him up, smiling as peter chittered happily.

"Yes." He said as he wrapped his arms around bens neck.

"Well that's good," Ben said as he held peter with one arm and grabbed the clothes with his free hand, before carrying him into his room. "Ready to get dressed?"

"Have to?" Peter asked with a pout.

"Yes you have to, you can't just go running around naked silly head." Ben said with a laugh as he set peter down.

Peter huffed softly. "Fine." He mumbled.

Ben quickly went about getting him dressed, knowing that peter would get used to the clothes after a few minutes.

"Wanna go watch a show now?" He asked as he scooped peter up again.

"Science?" Peter asked as he crawled up onto bens shoulders.

"Sure we can watch some science, do you want Bill Nye or Neil deGrasse Tyson?" He asked as he carried peter out of his room and down stairs to the living room. Peter had expressed joy in watching both shows with the two scientists.

"Bill!!" Peter cried happily, bouncing a little bit on his shoulders.

Ben laughed softly before putting peter down on the couch. "Okay we can watch some Bill." he said with a smile.

Peter made an excited chittering noise as he quickly got comfortable on the couch, grabbing onto one of the throw pillows and hugging it tightly as his eyes lit up when he saw Ben turn on the TV.

-

"Alright, time for bed sleepy head." Uncle Ben said as he turned off the TV.

"Not sleepy." Peter said stubbornly. They'd been watching the show for a few hours, and had only taken a break to eat dinner with may, before all three of them went back to watch a few more episodes.

"Well that's no good," Ben said as he picked peter up, ignoring his frustrated huff. 

"If you don't go to bed then you'll be to tired tomorrow to go to the park." May said as she got up from the couch.

Peter instantly looked up at her from his spot on bens arms, "park?" He asked.

"Yup, we're going to the park tomorrow," Ben said as he began to carry peter up stairs, May following behind. 

"But we won't be able to if you're too tired," May added, "so you should go to sleep now so your wide awake tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Peter said as he looked over bens shoulder at her with a wide grin that may mirrored.

They went to the bathroom and all three of them brushed their teeth before May took Peter to his room to help him get into his pajamas.

"Now remember to come get one of us if you're hungry in the morning and we aren't already up okay?" She said as she set peter down in his hammock bed. Apparently it was more comfortable for him than a normal bed, something to do with it feeling more like a web. "We don't want a repeat of yesterday." She added, shuddering slightly at the memory.

Peter laughed softly and snuggled up under his covers. "Okay Auntie." He said softly as he nuzzled his face into his pillow.

"Goodnight dear," she said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before leaving the room, but not until after she'd turned the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we'll get on with the actual story, since this was the last bit of background I'll be giving in chapter form.  
> Sorry again for the delay, I completely forgot about this fic.  
> The next chapter will be out soon though! (Hopefully)
> 
> Anywho, I hope yalls liked this chapter!
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions!!
> 
> Bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls! Hopefully this is a good chapter!! I'm changing a few things up canon wise, but that was (hopefully) to be expected.

Peter quietly slipped in through his bedroom window, doing his best to not make any noise so he didn't wake up his aunt and uncle.

He'd gotten a job a few months back, working the night shift at a seven eleven in Manhattan. His aunt and uncle didn't know he'd gotten a job, since he'd been doing his best to keep it a secret. They were vehemently against him getting a job, wanting him to focus on his schoolwork and not worry about money. He did though, he knew that his aunt was struggling to hold a job, and his uncles salary wasn't all that good. Peter knew that money was an issue, and couldn't help feeling guilty since a large chunk of what wasn't taken by bills and rent was put towards getting more food for him. He needed more food than most if not all humans did due to what he was, and his aunt and uncle had made it very clear that they weren't going to feed him less just because of money and that there was no reason for him to feel guilty.

But he did feel guilty though, so he got a job. He'd put the money in places he knew they would find it, be it mays purse, the kitchen drawer, or straight into their wallets. It wasn't much since he didn't get paid much, but it made him feel a little less guilty.

He curled up in his hammock, wrapping his arms around a portion of his blanket that he'd balled up, and couldn't stop the sleepy chitter that escaped his throat as he buried his face into the soft material. He'd been working hard for a long to time repress his spider-ness. Weird sounds, weird habits, or weird anything wasn't allowed. Of course, he could get away with it at home, since his aunt and uncle didn't mind, but he had to be extra careful at school and in public.

Sleep took him quickly and quietly, but he was ripped away from his comfortable slumber after what felt like only seconds by his alarm clock screeching on the bedside (hammock-side) table. He'd managed to get a rough two hours of sleep, and he would have gotten more if he hadn't decided to take the long rout the night before.  
Of course, he would have had next to no sleep if he'd walked or taken the bus, but since it was dark he thought it'd be okay to at least use his abilities to get home faster, since there wasn't any traffic on the rooftops and he was pretty fast when he actually tried and used his webs. Lucky he didn't have a shift tonight, so he'd get more sleep.

He rolled out of his hammock and onto his feet with a soft grunt, and made his way to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up.

He showered and brushed his teeth before getting changed into a pair of jeans and a loose green t-shirt, pulling his socks on shoes on as well before heading down stairs.

"Good morning peter." His aunt said with a smile. "You have a fresh smoothie in the fridge." She added.

"Thanks May," He said with a small yawn and a smile.

He went and got his smoothie, which was vanilla yogurt blended with blackberries.

"Stay up doing homework again?" His uncle Ben asked from where he sat at the kitchen table with a coffee.

"Yup, we were given a large load this week." Peter lied as he grabbed a few more of his smoothies and stuffed them into his backpack that he'd snatched off its hook on the hall.

"I'll never understand how that school expects you students to do well in class when they give you so much work to do at home." His aunt said as she passed a plate of toast to her husband.

"Eh, you get used to it after awhile," peter said with a shrug, "some weeks just have more than usual."

"That's true," His uncle said with a nod, "but you should hurry up and get going or you're going to be late." He added, leaving out the 'again' that was implied.

"I know," peter said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door, where his skateboard was propped up against the wall. "I'll see you guys later tonight."

"Have a good day peter." His aunt called, and he gave her a wave before stepping out and closing the door.

He went to the sidewalk and began to skate his way to school, cruising down the street at a semi-leisure pace. He still had thirty minutes till first bell and it only took twenty minutes to get there by board and then another five for him to sort out his stuff in his locker.

The streets slowly became more crowded the closer he go to school, since it was deeper in town than his house was, and he eventually had to start skating in the bike lane since the sidewalks were too crowded.

He quickly made his way up the steps when he got to school, and speed-walked though the halls to his locker in the back of the building. He put his bag and skateboard inside the locker, but grabbed his supplies for first period along with the blackberry smoothie he hadn't finished yet.

He felt a small tickle on the nape his neck, and heard the soft pats of someone's shoes on the beige linoleum. "Hey, can you help me?" Someone asked from behind him.

He turned and saw a girl with long dark brown hair and dark skin the color of almonds. She was wearing a pale green tank top and a pair of dark brown leggings. 

"Uh, sure? What do you need help with?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I can't get my locker open," she said, jabbing her thumb towards a group of lockers farther down the hall. "I'm new and I can't quite get it yet." She admitted.

"Oh, I can try." Peter said, following her as she lead him to her locker. "Don't know if I'll be able to though." He added.

"You have a better shot than me," She said, as she held or a small slip of paper. "Here's the code."

It took a few tries, but peter eventually got the locker open for her, and showed her a few times how to open it herself.

"Thanks," She said as she put her backpack inside and grabbed a few notebooks. "Mind telling me where room 117 is?" She asked, "it's my first."

"Oh, that's my first as well," peter said, giving her a small smile, "I'll take you."

"Thanks," She said, "mind if we go pick up a few of my friends? They transferred with me and we have similar schedules." She said.

"Sure I guess, do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Probably near the front office," she said with a shrug, "if not I'll probably spot them in the halls."

"Alrighty then, keep an eye out I suppose." He said. "My names peter by the way." He added.

"Ava," she said, giving him a smile as they began their walk out of the hallway of lockers, "nice to meet you."

It didn't take long for her to spot her friends, the three of them grouped together by some lockers near the front office like she said they'd be.

There was Luke, a tall muscular guy dressed in a black t-shirt with a tan hoodie and dark jeans. He had short black hair and dark skin the color of cocoa powder; Danny, who was dressed in a teal t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. He wasn't as tall as Luke but had pale skin and blonde hair that went to his jawline; and Sam, who was wearing a blue t-shirt over a white long sleeve, and a pair of gray jeans. He was shorter than Danny and barely shorter than peter, and his skin was coppery and his hair was short, black and spiky.

After a few short introductions and Ava explaining that peter was taking them to class, he managed to lead them through the halls to classroom 117, literature. The four had asked him a couple questions along the way, like what their sports teams were like, where the bathrooms where, And class rules and such. He didn't mind answering their questions though, but he did get a wee bit irked when the shorter guy, Sam, had asked where the hot people hanged. Peter just shrugged, and said 'not where I do, you'd have to ask my friend Harry.' That lead to a couple more questions, which were thankfully left unanswered as they entered the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Well at least you have a good excuse for almost being late again, Mr.Parker." Their literature teacher, Mrs.Reynolds, said with a small sigh.

Peter gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said.

"It's fine, just take your seat." She said as she stood up, and gestured for the four new students to come to the front of the room.

She told them to introduce themselves to the class before assigning them to the last few open seats in the room. The only one close to Peter was Luke, who sat a few seats down from him.

The lesson quickly started with their teacher asking them to pull out a sheet of paper and to copy down the sentence she'd written on the board, but to fix the spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors she'd purposefully made instead of copying it down exactly.

The classroom was filled with the dull lull of chatter and pencils scratching paper for roughly five minutes before she called them all back and asked them to raise their hands and tell her a mistake they found.

"The 'c' in Carla should be capitalized."

"It's should be 'a' not 'an'."

"The 'P' and 'M' in PetsMart should be capitalized."

"There should be a comma after PetsMart and a comma after wanted."

"It should be 'there' and not 'their'."

"It should be 'puppies' not 'puppy's'."

"There should be a period at the end."

The teacher went along fixing each error the students gave her when she called on them, pleased that they'd been able to find the errors.

"Now who can tell me what word in here is a noun?"

The class went on, with her having them identify if words were nouns, pronouns, adjectives, determiners, verbs, adverbs, prepositions, conjunctions, and interjections, and to see if there even were any prepositions, conjunctions, and interjections, throwing in a couple of tricks to try and make them give the wrong answer.

After that was done they went about going over words for the upcoming vocabulary test, along with the test on the latest chapter of their assigned book, 'The Great Gatsby'.

The class eventually finished and they were sent off to their second periods, which Peter found he shared with Luke and Danny. He also shared his third period with Sam.

By the time lunch rolled around peter was hungry and ready to sit off in his corner of the courtyard with his smoothie and notebook. Harry was busy with some of his teammates, like he usually was, and wasn't going to join him today.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Peter looked up and saw Luke, Danny, Ava and Sam standing in front of him, each of them holding trays from the cafeteria.

"Uh, sure?" He said, not really knowing why they wanted to sit with him. They were already friends, so why'd they want to sit with him?

"Thanks." Ava said as she plopped down onto the ground a foot away from him and began to pick at her soggy salad.

The other three quickly sat down as well, and each of them began to eat as they started up a bit of chatter.

"Thanks for helping out this morning Peter," Ava said as she stabbed an under-ripe cherry tomato with her fork. "We appreciate it."

"Um, it's no problem? Almost anyone else would have help." He said with a shrug as he took a sip of his smoothie. It was one of the healthier ones, with spinach, cucumber and apples. He was saving his sweeter ones for later.

"Still, it was appreciated." Danny said before taking a bite of his apple.

"What classes do you guys have next? Sam and I have PE." Luke said.

"Algebra." Ava said as she took a sip of some sports drink.

"Chemistry," Danny said.

"I have Chemistry as well." Peter said.

"Any of you guys have physics fourth?" Luke asked.

"I do." Peter said. "And I have Spanish for fifth."

"Same." Ava said as she picked up a fresh looking carrot that made a satisfying crunch.

They continued to chatter about random things, mostly classes, for the rest of lunch, before they were interrupted.

"Sup Pete." A guy with warm light brown hair said. He had opened the window that looked into the courtyard just above peters head.

"Hey Harry," Peter said as he tilted his head back to look at him. "Finish your fun sporty gathering?"

"Don't know if I'd call a meeting for our next game a 'fun sporty gathering' but yes I have," the guy, Harry, said with a shrug. "Gunna have to miss our trip to the park after school today though." He added.

"What a shame." Peter said as he went to take another sip of his smoothie. He wasn't that surprised, since Harry had to cancel their plans often for either sports or stuff with his dad, but peter didn't really mind.

Harry seemed to notice the four other people sitting there now, and raised an eyebrow.

"Never seen you guys before."

"We're new," Ava said, "peter helped us out today."

"Petey, are you making friends? May is going to be so proud." Harry teased.

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic." Peter said dismissively as he wrote something down in his notebook.

"Bet she's gunna make her casserole."

"I hope not." Casserole smoothies were disgusting. 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Fair," He said. "But, anyway, I gotta bounce Pete, bells gunna ring any minute and my classrooms all the way across the school."

"But the teacher loves you and wouldn't dare to tarnish your perfect record by marking you late, so you don't have to rush." peter teased, "I on the other hand, am going to be murdered by Mr.Warren if I'm not in my seat the time the bell rings, whether or not he likes me as a student."

"You make a fair point," Harry said, "but that seems to be a you problem." He said with a chuckle, "bye Pete."

"Bye Harry." Harry then closed the window and walked away, presumably towards his classroom.

"Friend of yours?" Sam asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Harry and I go way back." Peter said as he quickly drank the rest of his smoothie. "But I wasn't kidding on that I'm going to be murdered if I'm late," He said as she stood up, "so I'd better go."

"You late to all your classes? Mrs.Reynolds seems to have gotten used to you being basically late." Luke asked as the rest of them also stood, probably planing to put their trays and trash away.

"I have a poor sense of timing when it comes to stuff like classes," peter said with a shrug, "and some teachers are picky and particular and just don't like me."

"Maybe you should get a watch." Ava suggested as the group made their way inside.

"Tried it," peter said as he stuffed the empty cup into his bag, "ended up being five minutes slow and my uncle tried to reset it and managed to break it."

"Impressive." Luke said as he dumped his garbage in the trash.

"I mean, he is a baker at Coney Island," peter said with a shrug, "so not much experience with watch mechanics."

"Fair point."

The five of them split ways after that, with Peter and Danny heading off to chemistry, which they were luckily not late for.

The rest of the day went smoothly. He and Luke had been assigned as desk-buddies in their fourth period, and Ava sat in front of him in fifth.

He helped Ava with her locker again, since it seemed to have gotten stuck after they got it unlocked, before waving goodbye to the four of them and heading home, cruising down the street on his skateboard.

His aunt was a bit surprised when he got home, since she'd been expecting him to be at the park with Harry, but quickly set him to work on cleaning the kitchen so they could make dinner easily later that night when his uncle got home.

He went to bed content that night. Dinner was great, he'd finished his homework, and he didn't have a shift so he could sleep the whole night. Today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ta-da  
> Another chapter.  
> The next one should be out soon!  
> Also!!!  
> I'm thinking about adding a ship to this, is there a particular ship yalls would want to see? I'm thinking about making Peter Bi regardless, but still. Any suggestions?
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!!!  
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yalls are ready for another chapter!!! We might get into the actual plot soon, who knows. I haven't written the chapter yet, so I sure don't.  
> Hope yalls like this chapter!!
> 
> Warning: there is blood and violence is. This chapter

Peter knew he shouldn't have done this, he knew it was risky. But his conscience wouldn't let him do nothing. Not when he could help.

He'd been on his way home from work, jumping and swinging from rooftop to rooftop, when he'd heard a cry from an alleyway bellow him.

There was a guy, who looked to be in his mid twenties, pinned to a wall by someone with a crude mask on, nothing more than a black beanie with holes cut in it for his eyes. There was a second person, with the same crude mask, digging through a bag a few feet away. The pinned man couldn't do anything, not with a knife pressed to his throat.

Peter had hesitated. He could help, he knew he could, it would be easy to web them up and let the man call the police.

But what would happen if this one time helping attracted unwanted attention.

He was cut off from his internal dilemma by the man crying out again. Mind made up, peter wrapped his scarf around his face and flicked his hood up before jumping into the alley bellow.

The man had gotten away safely, the two thugs were webbed up securely and the police were on their way.

Peter only managed to get a few buildings away before he stopped as he felt a tickle on the back of his head.

He turned, and stared at a tall man dressed in dark clothing and an eye patch that stood on the edge of the roof..

"Can I help you?" He asked, glad that he had left his face covered.

"its more that I can help you," The man said. "Ever thought about joining the hero business?"

"Uh, sorry I don't know what you're talking about." He said as he shifted from foot to foot. His spider-sense wasn't telling him he needed to run, but he couldn't help feeling anxious.

"You're the one that helped that man back there right?" The guy asked, easing the eyebrow over what peter assumed was his remaining eye.

"...no."

"I beg to differ, seeing as I watched the whole thing."

Well that was kinda creepy, stalker much? "What's it to you?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." The guy said with a small shrug."What, do you not want to be a hero?"

"No I don't want to be a hero," peter said as he shook his head, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get going."

"Why not? You have powers, why not use them?"

"I have my reasons," peter said as he took a step back towards the edge of the roof, "and while this chat has been fun I really need to go." And with that, he threw himself over the edge of the roof.

He had yet to encounter the man again since then, but his new friends, who had been at the school for almost a month now, had been pestering him a bit more lately.

"Dude, do you ever actually eat?" Sam asked from where he was sitting on the ground next to him. It was lunch and peter was drinking one of his smoothies again, this time a sweet pumpkin-carrot one. "The only thing I've ever seen you 'eat' are your smoothies."

"They're technically food, so yes I am eating." Peter said, not looking up from his notebook where he was scribbling down the answers to the literature homework they had been assigned that morning.

"A smoothie is not food." Luke said, before taking bite of his burger.

"tell me that after you've had a pizza smoothie." 

"Are you serious? That sounds disgusting." Luke said, his face slightly scrunched in disgust.

"It tastes the same, so don't botch it till you try it."

"Pizza smoothies aside," Ava cut in, "is there an actual reason you only drink smoothies?"

Peter hesitated. Should he tell them? Well...it's not like they'd think he was some weird monster just because he couldn't eat ‘normal’ food right?

"It's a dietary problem," he said after a few beats of silence, "I can't eat anything else besides soup, yogurt, pudding, and other similar foods with those consistencies."

"So you like, just shove it in a blender and make it a smoothie?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah? Life would get pretty boring if I could only eat 'normal' smoothie flavors." He said with a shrug. "Some stuff is easy to turn into a smoothie, some isn't."

"So like, have you made a burger one before?"

"Yeah I have," peter said with a chuckle, "It wasn't too bad, not my go-to smoothie, but not bad."

This lead to a whole slew of questions, what were good smoothies, what were bad, what couldn't even be a smoothie, and such forth.

They eventually left for class, and both fourth and fifth period seemed to go by in a flash.

Peter waved goodbye to the four of them, before rushing to catch up with Harry, who was waiting at the front of the school for him.

The other teen finally had a day free from sports and family and was able to hang out with peter. Although he seemed a bit off today.

"So, hows school been for you?" Peter asked as he walked next to Harry, his skateboard tucked under his arm. They hadn’t talked much the past few weeks, so he decided to kick things off with a bit of small talk.

"Same as always," Harry said not looking at him, "you?"

"Nothing much," peter said with a shrug, "Luke and I are getting ready for our project in physics, so we're meeting up tomorrow at the park." He said.

"You and those other guys seem to really be getting along," Harry commented.

"Uh, yeah, I guess we are." Peter said as he glanced over at him.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"Um... how's MJ?" Peter asked. MJ was a good friend of Peter’s and was Harry's girlfriend, but she'd been studying abroad for a few months now, and wasn't due to come back for at least four more.

"Good." Harry said, "guess you wouldn't know since you're to busy to talk to your old friends." He said with a surprising amount of venom.

"Hey woah, what are you talking about?" Peter asked as his head snapped up to look at him as they crossed the street.

"Oh come on Pete, all you ever do is hang out with those four weird new kids," Harry said, an irritated look on his face, "I invited you over to my place last week and the week before, but you couldn't since you, Danny and Luke were out at Coney Island or you where at the arcade with all four of them, then I invited you to hang out with me at lunch but you said you'd rather sit in the courtyard with the others, all you ever do now is hang with them."

"Well maybe I'd rather sit with them then with a bunch of jocks who hate my guts and shove me into a locker at least once a week," peter said with a scowl, "and what, I can't go over to your place a few times and it's suddenly this big issue? What's with you? Did you drink your dads coffee this morning or something?"

Harry scoffed, "I knew you wouldn't understand," he said as he stuffed his fists into his jacket pockets, "you've changed Pete, and not for the better, all because of those four weirdo's."

"Or maybe it's cause you were so busy with other things you never noticed." Peter all but hissed. "If you're gunna be like this when I'm trying to be friendly and hang out then maybe I should just get out of you hair and head home." He said as he stopped walking.

"Maybe you should Parker," Harry sneered, "you can go run home and call those new friends of yours to hang out with instead, see if I care." He said before he began walking down the street.

Peter watched him walk away, holding back the urge to snap at him, before growling softly and getting on his board.

He was too angry to go home right now, so he decided to go to the one place that never failed to calm him down.

Near the docks was a tall abandoned building, and whenever peter needed to get away and just relax in a web cocoon or something, he'd go there. It was quiet and deserted since it was very unstable, but peter was able to navigate through the building with ease.

He climbed his way to the top and sat on the edge go look at river, angrily sucking on the straw of his smoothie.

What was up with Harry, it's not like he was replacing him or anything. He could have more friends than just Harry and MJ, isn't that what they're always encouraging him to do? So why did he basically blow up at him after two minutes together, it didn't make sense to peter and he just wished he could erase the whole ordeal from his head.

So what if he sometimes hung out with the others instead of Harry? He had already made plans and wasn't just going to cancel on them cause Harry invited him over, and could Harry blame him for turning down the lunch invite? Sure if it had just been Harry he would have said yes, but not when it was gunna be with the rest of the football team and such, none of them liked peter, most hated his guts in fact. He didn't want to deal with that for half and hour, so could Harry really be that upset with him saying no? It wasn't like he was ignoring his friend or anything.

Peter sighed softly and looked down at the smoothie in his hands, rubbing his thumb over the condensation on the plastic.

Why couldn't things just be easy, couldn't Harry just accept that he was making more friends? Harry and MJ both had more friends than just him, and peter didn't mind. It felt unfair.

He stayed on top of the building for a few more hours, thinking to himself while also trying to distract himself from his thoughts by doing homework.

He didn’t head home until the sun began to set, and decided to take a risk and go over the rooftops, wanting to just be home so that he could coup himself up in his room.

-

His aunt and uncle were both home when he got back, and he gave them a smile and fed them an excuse about homework before heading up to his room to be alone for a bit longer. It was only a matter of time before May figured out something was wrong and picked the truth out of him.

He idly scrolled through his phone, bouncing from app to app until his aunt called to him that dinner was ready.

He ate dinner before before quickly excusing himself to ‘go back to his homework’. Neither of them commented on it, and told him to have a goodnight and to try and get more sleep tonight.

But peter had a shift at work and needed to leave soon if he wanted to get there on time.

Thankfully his aunt and uncle turned in for the night not long after peter went to his room, so he was able to sneak out through his window, and use his webs to swing across the city and leap from rooftop to rooftop if the beholding were too close together to swing.

-

Peter sighed softly as he drew closer to his neighborhood. It was almost two am and he needed to get up by six for school tomorrow, so no good sleep for him tonight. He was thanking his past self for doing his homework sooner rather than later.

He could hear the blaring of police sirens not to far away, but ignored it with a tired yawn as he finally reached his street, too tired to be curious about whatever was happening.

He crept his way back into his bedroom, and changed into comfier clothes before going to bed, falling asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow.

-

Peter jerked upright with a small gasp. His head was ringing, his senses telling him that something was wrong. He stumbled out of his bed and towards his door.

He could hear his uncle down stairs, his voice sounded panic, which only fueled Peters panic as the tingling warning in his head grew painful and louder.

He stumbled down the stairs, and just caught sight of a man dressed in all black, before a loud shot rang out and all peter could see was his uncle collapsing to the ground.

He couldn’t hear anything, the world became deathly still to him. He didn’t see or hear the crook run out of the room. He didn’t see his aunt race down the stairs, or here her scream as she rushed to her husbands side. He didn’t realize he was one his knees until a police officer crouched down in front of him and grasped his shoulders, grounding him.

Time snapped back into place, and suddenly everything was too loud, too bright. The coppery smell of blood was chocking him, he could taste it in his mouth. He felt nauseous and light headed. Everything was too loud. He couldn’t hear anything. It was too bright. He could taste blood. His uncles blood.

He barely felt himself pitch forwards, and was luckily caught by the startled officer, the world quickly fading to black as he lost consciousness, ignoring the concerned voice of the officer and his aunts sobbing as he became lost to the world around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie.  
> So that just happened.  
> Hopefully yalls liked it! Hopefully it wasn’t cringy.
> 
> The next chapter should be out soon!! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls! You ready for another chapter?  
> Ready to get hit in the feels?  
> Warning: There is minor cursing and mention of blood in this chapter.

Peter didn't go to school for almost a week after that.

The doctors tried everything they could, but his uncle Ben was already gone by the time they got him to the hospital.

He and his aunt May had barely left the house all week. They steered clear of the kitchen, since neither of them could handle the memories and peter could still smell the blood no matter how much bleach or cleaner they used. It was stuck in his nose and in his lungs.

They stayed together, curled around each other most of the time as they both sought out comfort from one another. His aunt told him how his uncle had gone to check on him that night and found out that he wasn't home, and how they both came to the conclusion that he was upset and had left to cool down somewhere. She said they'd finally heard some noise downstairs around 4am and thought it had been peter, so Ben had gone down to check and to talk to him.

Peter couldn't help the guilt that engulfed him when his aunt told him that. It had already been eating away at him, but it was just to much.

He sobbed as he told her everything, about his fight with Harry and how he had been upset, but that the real reason he was gone was because of his job. He told her he'd gotten a job to try and help them with money and that he'd gotten home two hours earlier than when the crook had broken in. He cried and told her how sorry he was, begged her to forgive him for being so stupid and not doing anything when Ben needed him.

She had hugged him tighter, practically pulling him into her lap even though he wasn't a kid anymore. She told him that it wasn't his fault, that he wouldn't have been able to do anything. She told him that yes she was upset he'd gotten a job, but that she wasn't angry. She made him promise to quit his job though, saying she wanted him home and not out at night.

Peter only half listened to her. He quit his job, like she'd asked, but he could t stop thinking about how he could have helped. Peter was fast. Peter was strong. He had abilities neither his aunt or uncle or the crook had. He could have tackled the guy, webbed the gun, jumped in the way, taken the shot, push his uncle out of the way, attack the man. Heck, peter even knew self defense and a bit of martial arts, he could have done something.

It wasn't until after a few days that peter was able to connect the dots. The sirens he'd heard that night, on his way home. They'd been chasing a thief near his neighborhood. Said thief had broken into his house to hide. His uncle had gone down stairs thinking it was him. He'd shot Peters uncle when he'd reached for his phone or for a weapon, peter didn't know.

Peter could have stopped the guy before he'd even entered his house. He could have saved his uncles life without it having been in danger. He had abilities that allowed him to help people. He'd been selfish and stupid that night. He couldn't anymore. He owed it to his uncle. He owed it to anyone else who had been hurt when he could have helped.

He couldn't just sit by anymore. He had great power, and great power comes with great responsibility.

-

Everything was awkward when he went back to school. Teachers gave him pitying looks in the hallway, and insensitive classmates asked questions that made Peters blood boil but also made him want to break down and cry.   
Was there a lot of blood? Did he get shot in the head? Could you seen his brains? Was it gross? Did you puke? Did you see it? What was it like? Do you remember it or have you blocked out the memories? Did he say anything before he died? Was he killed instantly? Did you see the body?

Peter ignored every single question as he walked to the counseling office. It was already halfway though the day and he'd just gotten to school only to be immediately sent to talk to a counselor.  
He met with one of the school counselors, who tried to talk to him about it and how he was feeling, but peter wasn't really ready to talk about it yet so their meeting ended early.

He ran into Harry in the hallway on his way to class after he'd been given a note and was dismissed, but his friend didn't even look it him, just kept walking.

Peter went and curled up in the bathroom instead of going to class.

Harry had always been there for him. When he was bullied, when he fell asleep in class, when he got sick and needed to stay home, when he forgot his lunch.   
And peter had been there for him. When his dad was being an ass, when his mom had died, when he needed help asking MJ out, when he forgot to do his homework, when he needed time away from home. They were there for each other.

But Harry hadn't called or texted him at all while peter hadn't been at school. No 'hello', no 'how are you?', no 'why aren't you at school?', no 'are you okay?', no 'do you want to talk?', no 'I'm sorry for snapping at you', no nothing.

It pissed him off and made him want to cry even more than he already was. Sure they'd argued, but couldn't Harry move past that? Peter was ready and willing to forgive him for blowing up if Harry could just put on his big-boy pants and apologize for being a dick. He really wanted a hug. He really wanted to be able to talk to him. But Harry was ignoring him. Peter had even caught his eye at one point, but Harry had quickly glared and looked away.

There was one thing that didn't add to his stress though.

Sam, Danny, Luke and Ava.

They practically swarmed him at lunch when he showed up, and he offered them a watery smile before they sent a hornets nest of questions at him.

Where had he been? Was he okay? Did he need to talk? His eyes were red, had he been crying? Had he been sick? What was wrong? Did he need anything? Did he have a fever? Had someone done something to him? Was it bullies? Did they -or more so Ava- need to go beat the shit out of someone? Did he need to sit down?

It was mostly Ava and Sam asking the questions, while Luke and Danny offered more silent support, sitting on either side of him and comfortingly touching him in some way. Luke had a hand on his knee and Danny one gently holding his bicep.

He managed to not cry at first and he did his best to answer their questions, but only managed to stutter out a few choked sentences before one of them was hugging him and gosh it felt nice. Sure his aunt may had hugged him, but he couldn't help feeling even more guilty when she did. So a hug from someone else felt like a shining beam of relief amongst the dark raging storm his life had become.

He practically melted into the hug, and didn't realize he was crying until he managed to pull away and someone -Luke- offered him a napkin to dry his face.

They then practically stole his phone and put their numbers in it, demanding that he text them when he got home so they knew he got there safely and to text them if he needed anything at any time. One of them would listen and be there for him.

They stayed close to him for the rest of lunch, sitting as near as they could while staying comfortable, and Peter found their presence grounding. They forced him to drink at least half of his smoothie, even when he said he wasn't hungry.

Danny managed to sit even closer to peter in their fourth period then they usually did, and the same for Ava in their fifth.

He had tried to talk to Harry again on his way to the bathroom, having spotted him in the hall, but was thoroughly ignored. It hurt, but the more Harry ignored him the more angry peter got and he was just about ready to give up and stop trying. If this is what Harry wanted them he'd give it to him.

At the end of the day Sam walked him home, since apparently they lived in the same general direction, and told him again that he could text them if he needed anything, even if it was only for someone to listen or to even just be a shoulder to lean on. He thanked him and offered him to come inside, but Sam politely denied, saying he needed to go home now or his dad would freak.

His aunt wasn't home, since she was now frantically looking for a decent job while making arrangements for the funeral. Peter understood, but it still felt weird to come home and find it empty. He tried to bring up him getting a job again to help, but she shot the idea down instantly, not even giving him the chance to argue.

He texted Ava, Danny and Luke to tell them he'd gotten home, and thanked Sam again for walking him, before getting started on the little homework he had been assigned. The assignments that he had missed had been waved off as unnecessary for him to complete, and he had only been given today's homework to do. It was Friday, so thankfully he wouldn't need to deal with school again for another two days. He felt drained and tired from the day, but not as hurt as he had that morning. It probably had something to do with his friends, and he felt the urge to thank them again but refrained since he didn't want to seem annoying.

He eventually decided to take a nap, hoping that May would be back by the time he woke up.

She was, but it seemed like she’d only just gotten home when petter trudged his way down the stairs.

“Oh, Peter,” she said, offering him a tired smile, “how was school?” She asked as she set her bag down on the coffee table before plopping herself down onto their old, overstuffed armchair.

“It was fine.” He said as he moved to sit on the arm of the couch, perched with his knees tucked up to his chest comfortably.

“That’s good,” May said, “learn anything interesting?”

“Not really.” Peter said with a shrug as he fiddled with his hands, eventually reaching to the spinneret glands on his inner wrists and pulling out a strand of his non-sticky webbing, tying it into a loop before starting to make some cats cradles.

His aunt hummed softly and the two of them sat in silence for a few moments.

“How are things with harry?” She asked, her tone cautious. She knew that Harry hand tried to text or call him all week.

Peter glared at the webbing in his hands. “Same as it has been all week.” He said. “Blatantly ignoring me, just in person this time.”

“Oh Peter,” May said softly. She probably didn’t mean to sound pitying, but that’s what Peter got from her tone. “I’m sure it’ll go back to normal soon.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Peter muttered to himself.

He went back up to his room not long after that, and May said she was going to order stuff for dinner and that he had a smoothie in the fridge, but Peter wasn’t hungry.

He didn’t sleep well that night, or more so he didn’t really sleep. He hadn’t been sleeping very well at all that week, his mind plagued with nightmares about not only Ben but also his parents for some reason.

It was around 2am when he got a text from Luke asking if he was still awake. When Peter replied that he was Luke asked if he wanted to talk about anything.

When Peter said no Luke instead sent a video from YouTube that was supposed to help you sleep. It made Peter smile, and he thanked Luke before tying the video.

It eventually worked, lulling him to sleep around 3am. He didn’t need to do anything the next day, so he would be able to just lounge in his hammock for as long as May allowed.

-

Monday was just as tiring as Friday had been. Of course, he didn’t need to go to the counselor today, but apparently he had to meet with them every Wednesday from now on during second or third period, which kinda sucked but he would just have to deal with it.  
Students weren’t as nosy this time round, keeping their questions and comments to themselves as whispers in the halls and glanced between classes, and if peters usual bullies seemed to leave him alone for now he wasn’t going to point it out to them.

At least one of his friends was glued to his side at all times as well. Which lead to peters current problem.

He’d been standing next to Sam as the other teen dug around on his locker, when something caught his eye.

Sitting on the top shelf of the locket, tucked behind a hoodie and what looked like a textbook that had never been touched, was a familiar golden helmet with a red star-like cross on the front. The helmet that belonged to the rookie hero Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And huzzah, another chapter!!
> 
> Hopefully yalls liked it!!  
> Feel free to comment your opinions!!
> 
> The next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit later than I intended,  
> but hey, it's here....so that means something I suppose....
> 
> Anywho, hope yalls are ready for another chapter!!

Peter didn't know what to do.

Ever since he'd seen the helmet inside Sam's locker he'd begun to notice more things about his friends and he didn't know if it was just his mind making useless connections or if there actual was something there.

Ava had a small white tiger head carving attached to her bag, the same that the hero White Tiger had been know to have attached to her belt; Luke had gotten hit in the arm during their science class with some boiling hot water, and hadn't even batted an eye, and he didn't bruise when he tripped and smashed his leg into one of the metal tables either; he didn't really have that much to go off of from Danny besides the fact that he knew martial arts -which was freaking awesome- and Peter had thought he'd seen a yellow bandana-like thing in his locker one time.

Maybe it was just his mind freaking out, maybe it was real, maybe it was because of that man who had talked to him that night about being a hero. He still hadn't seen the man since then, so he wasn't sure.

He shook his head and went back to focusing on where he was going, paying attention to the road as he skateboarded his way home while taking a sip of his smoothie, having finished school and said goodbye to his friends a while ago.

His aunt had asked him to come straight home that day, since she had said she had something she wanted to talk about with him, but he kept getting distracted, his head buzzing with ideas and theories about his friends. He tried to push all that away into the back corners of his mind for now though, he'd deal with it later.

-

"May, I'm home." He called as he entered the house, closing the door and propping his skateboard against the wall before shrugging his backpack off.

"Oh Peter, I'll be there in just a second." May said from in the kitchen, and Peter went to the living room to sit on the couch, pulling out a thin strand of webbing to fiddle with after he got comfortable.

His aunt came out a few moments later, and smiled at him.

"How was your day?" She asked as she moved to sit in the love seat.

"It was good, we had a test in Chem but I think I did well." He said.

"Oh that's wonderful," May said with a grin. "How was your meeting with the school counselor?" She asked.

"Same as always." Peter admitted softly, looking away.

"Ah, okay," May said, and peter didn't miss the way her shoulders dropped a little, and the familiar feeling of guilt bubbled a little in his chest. "I was wondering if you'd like to try something they suggested to me in a call last night."

"Um, sure I guess? What is it?" He asked as he looked back up at her. He felt guilty, so he might as well try whatever it is, if it'd make her happy.

"An emotional support animal." May said, perking up a bit, "almost anything can be an emotional support animal, so I though it might be a nice thing to try."

"A pet? May I don't think we have the money to get a dog or something, let alone it's food." Peter said with a frown. He'd heard of emotional support animals before, and while sure it'd be nice, he just didn't think it'd be the best option financial wise at the moment.

"I wasn't really think of a dog," May said, her smile growing a bit bigger, "I was looking into tarantulas," she admitted. "Since you have that one spidery-thing you can do, I thought it be a better fit than a dog or a cat."

Peter sighed softly with a tiny smile, he knew what she was talking about. They'd discovered early on that he and spiders had a very strong connection, one that included language. It was a weird sort of language, of chitters and clicks and hisses, and the occasional bit of body language. His aunt and uncle hadn't really understood it, but since peter had been able to convince the spiders living in the house to not live in the house anymore, they didn't question it.

"Aren't tarantulas expensive? Along with their terrariums?" He said slowly.

"I found a fish tank at a yard sale that we can use, and the fiber isn't too expensive -and I'm sure we could find other things to add to the tank, like the broken pot we have in the garage, we can use it as a hide if we do it right." She said, "and they're cheaper online, I found a nice spider for roughly $30." She added.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have to spend any money you don't need to." Peter said.

"I can spare the money for this, it's not that much, and their food isn't that expensive either." She said. "But it's ultimately your decision." She added.

Peter sighed again. "I...suppose we could try it..." he said slowly.

May smiled, "okay, okay good." She said. "I can order the spider as soon as we get the tank set up." She said.

They talked about it a little more after that, with May saying she'd pick some stuff up the next day so that she and peter could put the tank together tomorrow, and Peter eventually slipped away to finish his homework in his room.

The next few days were filled with school work, a bit of stress for both him and May, and the two of them coming together whenever they had the time to set up the terrarium for the tarantula. The fish tank his aunt had gotten at the yard sale was 10 gallons and had a metal mesh lid. They found a cheap pack of fake plants, and a fairy cheap but large package of coconut fiber. The set up was pretty simple. A several inches of the coconut fiber, with the small broken pot half buried and slightly filled, with the fake plants set up around the tank.  
They did a bit of research and also ended up buying a small heat pat to put under one side of the tank, since the tarantula would need it to be a bit warmer, and also found the small spray bottle his aunt had bought a few years ago when she'd tried growing succulents. Then the found a tiny sauce dish tucked in the farthest corner of their cupboard, and used it as a water dish in case the tarantula wanted it.

The tank was officially finished on Sunday, and the tarantula was due to arrive on Monday. Despite still feeling a bit guilty about the money, peter found himself a but excited about the tarantula. It'd give him someone to talk to and confide with that no one else could, hopefully it was nice and had a good attitude.

He hadn't mentioned the spider to his friends, since a) Sam didn't really like spiders and would have freaked out -although that would have been funny to see- and b) it felt a bit personal or private for some reason. He wasn't embarrassed, but it just wasn't something he thought needed to be shared.

Monday turned out to be rather awful though.

The English teacher's had decided to combine their classes for a large group project, meaning that there'd be students from different classes in each group, and they'd all meet up in the cafeteria during the period to work on the project. He was luckily put in a group with Danny, but unfortunately also had not only Harry in his group, but Eugene "Flash" Thompson and another football player in the group as well.

Flash had been a bully to peter since they'd first been placed in the same class. Shoving him around, humiliating him, stuffing him in lockers, breaking his stuff, and a couple of punches here and there over the years. Nothing super damaging though, since he and the rest of his friends knew peter wouldn't fight back and didn't want to push him into telling a teacher or something by going too far, they were smart in that sense.  
There were two reasons he hadn't told a teacher yet, a) Harry was usually around to distract them before things got too bad, and b) they'd threatened to beat him up much worse than they'd ever had before if he told anyone, and it'd raise a bit of suspicion he got horrendously beat up but came back the next day with almost no injuries due to his enhanced healing abilities.

But now Harry was ignoring him, so peter couldn't rely on him to step in if things got to far. He never stopped the bullying -since Flash and his buddies could easily shun him and such if he helped 'penis parker' too much- but he'd help peter out of the lockers he'd be stuffed into, and would either come and distract them so peter could slip away, or be there for after they'd left to help him if needed.

Hopefully they wouldn't try anything since Danny would be there, but his hopes weren't super high. Flash and his buddies had been giving him a break for a while, but that wouldn't last forever.

It started when flash and the other dude, Jeff or Jess or whatever, refused to do the project.

"If you think I'm going to waste my time learning about some dead guys wacky-ass plays instead of doing my own shit then you're dumber than I thought." Flash said, "I have practice and shit, so count me out." He added, his friend nodding in agreement.

Peter sighed internally and glanced over at Harry, who was scrolling through his phone and ignoring the group. This kind of stuff had happened before in group projects, but Harry didn't usually step in to get flash and whoever else to work, he just helped peter with the work as best he could.

"It's a group project, so everyone needs to do their own share of the work." Peters eyes snapped over to look at Danny as he spoke, "and last I checked you need a good grade in order to play sports." His friend added, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's why you and penis here are going to make sure it's a good project so we all get a good grade," Flash said with a condescending smirk, "and if we get a bad grade on this cause you two losers didn't do a good job then you'll have to deal with my pals and me -penis here can tell you all about how that goes." He added cockily.

Peter watched as Danny's nose wrinkled and caught his eye for a second when the other teen glanced over at him before looking back at Flash.

"It would be 'my Pals and I', not my pals and me," Danny said, his voice steady and calm, which was kind of impressive, "and both my grade and Peter's are good enough to suffer one bad project, are yours?" He asked, emphasizing peters name when he said it.

Flashs smirk morphed into a scowl. "You got something to say punk?" He asked as he glared at Danny, "come on, say it to my face."

"I was simply implying that you'd get in trouble if you got a bad grade on this project, seeing as I doubt you do your other assignments if this instance is anything to go by." Danny said, and holy shit he'd either hit his head and was being super dumb, or super brave cause wow.

Flash all but growled at that and stood up from his seat, "you wanna go? Cause if you'd got something to say you'd better say it with your fists."

"Fighting will also hinder your ability to play sports, since I will report you and you'll have detention or even be suspended." Danny said. "So I'd rather not, for your sake."

Flash did growl this time, and peter watched as he snatched up his backpack from the floor while his friend stood up and grabbed his as well.

"See if I fucking care, it's your funeral if we don't do good on this project." He sneered, before turning to peter. "Hey Penis, give me my math." He said as he held his hand out expectingly.

Now this was a predicament.  
He had actually done Flash's homework, it was extremely easy, but he didn't want to hand it over to him after what Danny had just done and said, but he also didn't want to go home all beat up for his aunt to see.

Fortunately he didn't have to make the decision.

"Profiting from the work of others will only lead to poverty when those who you once profited from no longer work for you," Danny said as he put a hand on peters shoulder, "Peter has nothing for you, Flash."

Peter, albeit very surprised, quickly looked down at his lap, not daring to look at Flash in case the other decided to sock him in the face despite being in the open cafeteria. He wouldn't put it past him in all honesty.

But even though he wasn't looking he could practically imagine the enraged snarl that mirrored the one actually morphing onto Flash's face. "Finally growing a pair, eh parker? Well let's see how well you handle what's coming to you later." He growled, "come on Jess." He snapped before stalking off, his friend shooting them a glare before quickly following.

Harry stood up without a word after that, still looking at his phone, and simply walked away, trailing after Flash and Jess at his own pace, leaving Danny and Peter sitting at the table.

"Well that was...eventful." Peter said slowly, his eyes following Harry before he teared them away to look at Danny. "You know we could just do the project ourselves."

"That wouldn't be fair to us," Danny said, "we should go tell Mrs.Reynolds that those three left and see if she has an alternative assignment or something similar for us." He said as he stood up.

"Uh, you sure? That'll just make those guys angrier and make things worse for us later." He said as he quickly stood up next to him.

"Nothings going to happen later, so there's no need to worry." Danny said as he and Peter began to walk back to the classroom.

"Did you not hear Flash basically promise to beat the shit out of us?" Peter asked as he raised an eyebrow, "you might know martial arts and stuff, but I'm only taught in the art of the nerd -which does not help me in this situation." That was technically a lie, but nobody needed to know that.

"The others and I can stop him or any of them if they come looking for trouble, don't worry." Danny said as he offered Peter a reassuring smile.

"Um, okay I guess." Peter said slowly, still sounding pretty uncertain.

Turns out Mrs.Reynolds did have an alternative assignment they could do, so instead of doing a presentation about Shakespeare's plays like the rest of the class, they'd each write their own 2000 word essay analyzing one of his plays. Apparently some other students where doing this as well, so it wasn't a huge problem or anything. 

That didn't do anything to lessen the distinct tingling on the back of his neck that resided there for the rest of the day, or the simmering anxiety in his stomach that told him Flash and his buddies were going to be waiting around every corner for him, even if they actually weren't.

But the fact that at least one of his friends was practically plastered to his side at all times helped with that a bit. Danny had brought up what had happened to the others during lunch, and since then at least one of them was following both Peter and Danny around at all times like little over-protective ducklings. Not that Peter minded, he appreciated the company.

What he was really thankful for though, was both Sam and Luke walking him most of the way home. At school Flash and his friends couldn't get away with much, but outside of school they could corner him or something and have their way with using him as a living punching bag. Apparently Luke used to do boxing, and Sam had a bit of self defense knowledge, and the two assured him that if anyone tried to pull anything they could help him. And while he'd rather just get beat up then them getting hurt, he still appreciated the action -despite being fully capable of taking care of himself, which he still decided to leave out.

It also fed the thoughts about them being those superhero's, since they knew how to fight and seemed pretty confident in their abilities to protect him. But he once again shoved those ideas into the back of his head.

Nothing happened on their walk though, and he quickly waved them goodbye before turning down onto his street. His aunt should already be home, since she'd been given the night shift today and would be leaving around seven.

He'd completely forgotten about the tarantula by the time he got home, and would have continued to forget if the doorbell hadn't rung not even five minutes after he'd gotten home. His aunt had quickly rushed to the door before peter could even get up off the couch, and spoke with the person for a minute or so before coming back to the living room with a small brown box.

"It's here Peter," May said with a bright smile as she carefully passed him the box, making sure to treat it gently.

Peter took the box from her just as carefully, and internally winced when he could feel the pure anxiety radiating off of the spider inside the box. To be fair, he'd be pretty anxious as well if he'd been stuffed in a box and shipped inside a bouncing truck for who knows how many hours.

He carefully opened the box, using his student ID to cut the tape, and pulled out the wads of newspaper that had been stuffed inside to keep the actual container steady.

It was a small Tupperware, no bigger than his palm, and had quite a bit of substrate and moss and such inside.

The terrarium was up in his room, but he couldn't help himself and ended up peeling the container open right away, curiously peeking inside.

Hidden amongst the moss was a moderately small spider with thick and slightly curly dusty blond hairs ranging from light brown to almost ivory in color, decorating its entire body, making it look kinda fluffy. It was slightly bigger than an silver dollar, and had a nice plump and round abdomen.

He cautiously dipped two of his fingers into the Tupperware, and let a soft chittering sound slip past his lips.

He watched as the spiders legs slowly unfolded and poked out of its little hide, before crawling all the way out.

It slowly made its way towards peters fingers, where it hesitated before slowly crawling up onto its hand. His aunt couldn't hear it, but it -she- was making soft chittering noises back to Peter, curious asking what kind of spider he was. Most spiders asked that, which was pretty funny to Peter. They usually didn't understand when he told them he wasn't quite a spider anymore, but they went with it for the most part.

He explained her his usual spiel about not quite being a spider, but that got her even more curious, and she began to crawl up his arm and towards his face, still chittering.

"It seems to like you." May said from where she'd been sitting and watching the exchange.

"Yeah, she's pretty curious about how I'm not a spider because 'of course your a spider, how aren't you one?'." He said with a small laugh as the tarantula crawled her way up his neck and onto his face.

"Does she already have a name? Or do we need to give her one?"

Peter chittered softly to the spider that was now crawling up his face, and waited a few seconds before answering his aunt.

"She says she doesn't have one, but she heard 'Gwendolyn' a lot as a sling." He said.

"That's the name of the woman who sold her to me," May said, "is that what she wants to be called?"

Peter nodded, "she said she likes it," he said, "but we can call her Gwen or Lyn for short and such." He added.

"That's a lovely name," May said. "Do you... do you think she'll help at all?" She asked.

Peter pause for a second.   
Gwen did seem nice, and it's be great to have someone to talk to and be his friend, but would she help?

"I...I think she will." Peter said softly as Gwen made herself comfortable on top of his head.

May's shoulders seemed to relax a bit at that, "I'm glad." She said. "Want to bring her up to your room to check out her enclosure? And then you should probably get started on your homework." She added.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Peter said as he stood up and scooped his backpack up. "Do you want any help with dinner tonight?" He asked.

"No I have it covered, and your smoothie is in the fridge for whenever you're hungry." She said as she also stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Gwen, I hope you like your new home." May said as she gave both her and Peter a smile.

After that peter brought her up to his room and showed her the terrarium, which she happily scuttled into to make herself at home.

While she was having her fun digging the beginning of her burrow into the substrate, peter got started on his homework, quietly chittering with her every now and then as he worked.

He ended up tossing the homework he'd done for Flash into the trash, which made him both relax and get a bit more anxious about tomorrow. Flash had never just 'let him go' when he promised to pummel him, so it was only a matter of time before he was either cornered or dragged into an alleyway.

He ended up talking to his friends after he'd finished his homework, absentmindedly sucking at his smoothie as he watched the playful argument between Sam and Ava about the play 'As You Like It' unfold.

He eventually said goodnight and went to bed, promising Gwen he'd help her redecorate the tank and get her a meal tomorrow.

-

It was Friday when Flash and his friends finally did anything.

He'd been on his way to school, having left is house a bit earlier since Danny had wanted to talk about their chem homework, when his spider sense had been trigger right before he was yanked into an alleyway and pinned to the wall of one of the buildings.

Now he'd like to say he came out of that ally looking better then they did, but considering the fact that he didn't even try to get a hit in, it was pretty obvious he looked worse.

They'd had their fun, that's for sure. They'd ended up doing the 'buddy-method' as Peter had dubbed it, where one or two of them would hold him while someone else took their turn beating him to a pulp.

He knew for sure that his nose was bleeding heavily but not broken, and that his cheek was swelling quite a bit, but everything else would need to be looked over with a mirror when he got home and wasn't dizzy anymore.

His phone was thankfully not damaged, but his skateboard was completely wrecked -one of them had snatched it up and completely destroyed it- but he still took what he could salvage home with him.

He also shot Danny a text saying that he actually wasn't feeling too good and was going to stay home today cause he thought he must have eaten something wrong -that was a believable lie right? Danny had responded with saying he and the others would tell him what he missed in class and that he hoped he felt better soon.

His aunt was already gone and at work by the time he got back home, which he was thankful for since he didn't want her to worry about him on top of everything else at the moment.

His torso was pretty bruised, turned black and blue from the punches and kicks and such, he had a nasty bruise on the side of his face that was also pretty swollen, and is ribs kinda hurt, but he doubted they were broken. His back had some bruised and scrapes as well, and his lip had been split too. He wasn't dizzy any more -which had probably been from when his head had smacked into the wall each time he had purposefully lost his balance after a hard hit or when he'd been pinned for the first time and his head had cracked against the wall painfully. His enhanced healing was probably taking care of that first though -head injuries aren't ideal after all.  
Thankfully he wasn't too beat up overall, most of his injuries would heal up within the next day or two, and since it was the weekend it wouldn't be too weird if he went to school without injuries -and he could use a bit of his aunts makeup to make some fake bruises if he really thought he needed to look like he was still beat up.

He finished cleaning himself up and grabbed a smoothie before heading up to his room. He healed faster if he had some food in him, and he was also hungry since the smoothie he'd been drinking earlier had been dumped out into his back pack by one of Flash's friends. Luckily most of his school supplies was okay, but he'd need to rewrite a couple of papers.

It wasn't until around lunch time that he got a text in their group chat from Ava.

12:13pm  
Ava   
Since when does 'I don't feel good' mean 'I got beat up' ?

Peter  
What are you talking about?

Ava  
A certain meathead was bragging about how, and I quote, 'fucking penis nerd finally got what was coming' and told Danny 'you're next' or some shit  
So I ask again  
Since when does 'I don't feel good' mean 'I got beat up' peter?

12:17pm  
Ava  
Peter if you don't answer me I swear to god I will skip class and march myself over to ur house right now

Peter  
You'll get in trouble if you skip  
And u don't know where I live  
So I'd like to see you try

Ava  
Not as much trouble as you'll be in if you don't explain shit now  
And Sam or Luke will take me

Luke  
She not wrong

Sam  
^

Peter  
I hate you all

Ava  
Suck it

Sam  
If u don't spill I'll spit in ur smoothie

Peter  
I dare u  
If u spit in my smoothie I won't help u with ur homework

Sam  
Do it  
No balls  
And I have Ava to help me

12:25pm  
Ava  
You have five minutes till lunch is over  
If you haven't explained in the next five minutes I will go to ur house   
Don't test me

Luke  
She packing her bag rn  
No joke

Sam  
u better spill Pete

Peter  
Ok ok geeez  
Flash and his friends might have roughed me up a bit this morning  
But it's not that bad  
I'm fine

Ava  
Peter  
Benjamin   
Parker  
I swear to god

Sam  
u wouldn't have stayed home if u were 'fine'

Peter  
Jesus guys  
fine  
They broke my board  
Trashed some of my school work  
Gave me a bloody nose  
Couple of bruises on my stomach  
And my cheek's a little swollen from a lucky hit  
Happy?

Ava  
No  
I feel like ur lying

Peter  
What do u want from me  
Go to class  
I swear to god if ur not going to class rn  
Ava  
If any of you show up at my house I won't let you in

Sam  
We know where the key is

Peter  
No u don't  
We change the place once a week  
Suck it

Luke  
Chill guys chill  
We're going to class  
But Ava is pretty mad  
And Danny is upset cause he said we wouldn't let you get beat up, but you still did

Peter  
It's fine  
u can't be with me all the time  
And it's seriously not that bad  
I can handle it  
I'll be good as new by monday

Luke  
Can we come over after school?  
To check in

Peter  
If ur gunna interrogate me and force me to show u every itty bitty bruise then no  
If ur gunna come over to see that I'm not gunna die from a few punches  
And to give me schoolwork  
Then yes

Sam  
No promises

Peter  
I swear to god  
I will lock the doors and windows and not let you in

Luke  
Jesus  
Fine  
We won't pester u bout it

Ava  
But if ur lying I will beat u up myself

Peter  
How comforting  
Now put ur phone away before a teacher sees I know ur in class

Nobody sent anymore messages after that, so peter assumed they all put their phones away to either pay attention in class or to at least not get caught.

It was nice to know they cared, but gosh they made it difficult to hide the fact that he had a healing factor. It would be best if no one saw what injuries he had, so that he could just say it was nothing when they noticed he was fully healed after a day or two.

His aunt wouldn't be getting back until eight that evening, and even then she wouldn't mind him having friends over -he'd just have to make sure they don't tell her he got beat up if they're still there by the time she got back.

He'd also have to keep them in the living room so that they didn't freak about Gwen, who had happily made herself a comfortable looking burrow in her tank over the past few days. 

By the time the four of them knocked on his door he'd finished cleaning his backpack and its contents, and finished redoing the assignments that had been ruined by his smoothie.

"Peter! Let us in!" He heard Sam yell through the door as he made his way down stairs, and couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"I can move slower if you want!" He called back, deciding to pause next to the armchair where he knew for a fact they could see him if they looked through the front window.

"Peter Parker if you don't open this door right now I will break it down." He heard Ava say, before giving the door either a sturdy kick or hit for good measure.

"I could call the police on you." He said with a laugh as he finally went and opened the door for them. "Breaking and entering and all that."

"Do it, no balls." Sam said as the four of them walked in.

"Okay, let me just go get my phone." Peter said as he closed the door behind them and moved to comfortably perch himself on the arm of the couch.

"We collected your homework for the day, if you want we can help you with it while we're here." Luke said as he passed a decently sized stack of papers over to peter, who set them down on the side table next to him.

"Nah, none of its really all that difficult, besides I'm a little ahead of the class, I should be fine." Peter said, "but thanks though."

"Speaking of being fine," Ava said as she moved to stand in front of him with a scrutinizing gaze, "how are you doing?" She asked as she looked him up and down.

"I told you I'm just fine, they had to stop beating me up sooner than they probably would have liked to 'cause some persons dog started barking at the alleyway." Peter explained.

"Sure," Ava said, "any swelling?" She asked.

"Only on my cheek, but I iced it so it's gone down some." Luckily the bruising had almost vanished from his cheek and the swell had actually gone down, and his split lip was all healed up as well, so he didn't actually look too hurt.

"Sharp pains?"

"Just dull aches, like normal bruises."

"Dizziness or nausea?"

"Jesus what are you, my doctor?"

"I can and will strip you of your hoodie and shirt and check just how beat up you are myself."

"Geez calm down, I'm not dizzy or nauseous, and no headaches either."

Ava hummed softly, and looked him up and down a few more times before nodding and sitting down in the armchair adjacent to him.

"Fine, but if you're lying I'll beat you up myself," she said, "and if anything like this happens again you can call one of us okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Peter said with a mock salute, before turning to Danny. "Did they try anything to you?"

"They attempted," Danny said, from his seat on the far side of the couch from peter, "but I had Luke with me at the time so they backed off."

"Even though Danny could have beat them all up without me." Luke said. 

"I still appreciated your presence." Danny said, "and I'm glad they didn't beat you up as bad as you had been anticipating, peter." He added.

"Nah, this is nothing compared to some of the other times," Peter said with a laugh.

"Dude, do I even want to know?" Sam asked.

"I'm not telling you even if you wanted to," peter said as he stood up from his seat, "Do you guys want cookies or something? We also have smoothies you'd probably like." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Anything is fine-" Danny was cut off by an excited Sam perking up from his seat next to him, and asking "What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip or sugar." Peter said with a laugh. "And we have a few fruit smoothies, and a couple more dessert like ones." He added as he peeked into the fridge. "Oh, and you can turn on the tv if you want, the remotes on the stand."

The rest of the afternoon was pretty relaxed after that. They ate cookies -well, peter didn't eat any of them- and had a couple smoothies as they flicked through the channels while playfully bickering on what to watch, before eventually deciding on some cooking show they could make fun off while they talked about random stuff and school.

Of course it had to be cut short though.

At 5:07pm the digital watches each of them had strapped to their wrists beeped in sync, and the attention of all four of them immediately snapped to look down at them.

"Ah, sorry Pete, I forgot that I need to be home soon to do, uh, homework or my mom'll have a fit," Sam said as he stood up from his spot.

"And both me and Danny live kinda far far, so we should get going too." Ava said as both she and Danny also stood up and began to gather up their things.

"Ava is correct, if we don't leave soon we will most likely be in trouble." Danny said as he gave peter a smile, "sorry for the abruptness."

"It's no problem," peter said as he waved off the apology, before turning to Luke , "I'm assuming you need to go as well?"

Luke chuckled awkwardly as he nodded, "Yeah, I promised my dad I'd help him make dinner, and if I'm not home by five thirty he'll probably burn the kitchen down." He said, "sorry." He added as he scooped his backpack up.

"Again, it's no problem, you guys don't need to apologize," peter said, "I'd be a hypocrite if I got upset with you guys for forgetting the time, seeing as I do that all the time." He added with a laugh as he got up as well.

The followed the four of hem to the door, and waved them goodbye as they started to walk out.

"Thanks for giving me my work and checking up on me, even though I'm fine." He said as he leaned against the doorway.

"We're glad you're okay, thank you for dealing with our worries." Danny called back.

"If anyone gives you trouble again just call me and I'll beat them up," Ava yelled back as well and she and the others made their way down the street -the opposite direction from where Sam was supposed to live Peter noted.

"I'll think about it." Peter called as he waved goodbye for a few more seconds, before heading back inside and closing the door behind him.

He had a small hunch he wanted to check...

Bingo.

Peter had gone back to the living room and switched the tv to the news, where he saw a reporter talking about how there was a armed robbery and hostage situation happing at a bank somewhere in the city. After a few minutes a group of four rookie heroes showed up and began to take care of the situation. White tiger, Iron fist, Nova, and Power-man had arrived on the scene and disappeared into the building.

Interesting...

-

May was going to kill him.  
Well....  
She'd kill him if she found out -which she hopefully wouldn't.

Peter had had a little itch on the back of his brain for a while now, a little wriggling thought that made itself know in the least ideal moments.

He should be doing something.

It been there ever since his uncle Ben had-  
Yeah.

The need to do more, to help people, put himself out there and use his abilities to the fullest. An unreachable itch -until tonight.

His aunt had the night shift again, and wasn't coming back until 7am the next morning, so he'd be able to stay out for as long as he wanted.

He wasn't looking for a fight or anything -he was just making his way around to see if there was any trouble going on. 

Which is how he ended up fending off a bunch of thugs that were assaulting an elderly man.

He had his hood over his head and his scarf covering most of his face, so he doubted any of them will be able to report him and try to make him look like the bad guy- which is good, because they ended up pretty beaten up by the time they finally decided to runaway.

He made sure the old man was okay, before giving him a bit of change to use a pay phone to call the police, before crawling up the wall of a building to get back up to the rooftops.

Things were pretty uneventful for a while -he saved a cat from a couple of stray dogs, helped a child find its father who'd lost it in the park- just doing little stuff.

It wasn't until 1am that he decided to head home -and was also unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, when he was interrupted again.

"You've been busy tonight."

Peter turned around, and he should have probably been more surprised to see the man with the eyepatch, but in all honesty he was kind of hoping he would turn up.

"Not really," peter said, "just wandering around a bit."

"Because helping people is just something people do while out on a stroll across the rooftops of New York." 

"I mean it could be," peter said with a shrug. "Plenty of people help each other all the time."

"Usually helping someone doesn't mean stepping in and taking care of a group of thugs all on your own."

"Hey, it was an old man against like, six guys, would you want me to ignore that?"

"No, which is why I'd like to talk to you." He said. "I thought you weren't into the hero thing?" He said as he cocked an eyebrow at peter.

"I...I've been thinking about it a bit lately," he said said slowly as he crossed her arms and glanced away, "if I have the ability to help people then I should."

"That's a good mentality for a hero." The man said with a nod. " and I can make you a hero, I can give you access to medical care, an actual suit, training, backup, real missions, gear, even a place to sleep and eat if you need it."

"Is that the offer you give everyone? or am I getting the deluxe version?"

"I can make you into an amazing hero kid, one that can help people, a hero like Captain America, or IronMan."

Now that was a big claim. Make someone like him as great as Cap or Ironman? Peter doubted it.

"How do I know this isn't just some trick to get me into your little pocket of hero's to use for your own gain?"

"You will have freedom, you won't belong to me or to shield, but you will be expected to come when called for." He said, "you will have training times, and have to do missions I give you, and maybe a few other small things, but for the most part you'll be able to work as you wish."

"...what about my secret ID? I don't want that to be common knowledge to anyone unless I tell them or it's an emergency." He said. The fewer people who could connect Peter Parker to his spider-  
like abilities the better.

"You'll be able to keep your ID to yourself, we'll keep your name off you main file, but will have it on a backup. Aside from who you tell it will just be me knowing your name."

Peter hummed thoughtfully. "I guess I'll take you up on that offer -but I won't be signing any paperwork yet."

"Of course, legally we can't have you sign anything as a minor, yes I know you're a minor I'm not blind, without guardian consent -and I'm sure you don't want anyone in your civilian life knowing about this."

"Yeah, definitely not." Peter agreed with a nod, internally cringing at the thought of his aunt finding out about what he was going to be doing.

"I expected as much," the man said. "I should let you go for now, it's late and I'm sure you have things to do tomorrow." He said, "but take this- I'll contact you about the next time we will need to meet." He said as he held out a watch to peter. It looked like an Apple Watch -and very familiar one at that.

"Okay," peter said as he took the watch. "See you who knows when, Mr...?"

"Fury, director Fury."

"Alrighty then Fury -catch ya on the flip side." Peter said as he gave him a mock salute before jumping over the edge of the building and swinging away.

-

He got the message two days later.  
He and may had recently finished eating dinner, and had both turned in for the night. Peter had just clicked his door shut when the watch he’d been keeping in his pocket beeped.

‘Queens-Midtown tunnel. 10pm. In “suit”.’

He could only assume that meant tonight was the night things officially got started. He ain’t should be asleep by then, so he should have any problems.  
-  
Any problems aside from it raining.

Yup, the night he was out running across rooftops and swinging around was the night it decided to rain. Lovely.

He managed to get to the spot though, and found Fury standing on a rooftop nearby, seemingly not caring about the rain.

“About time you showed up,” he said as Peter landed on the roof in front of him. “Let’s head up and I can introduce you to the team you’ll be working with.”

“Hold up, you didn’t say anything about working with a team.” Peter said as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Don’t worry, they’re your age so they have no legally binding connections to S.H.I.E.L.D or to me,” Fury said, “and I’m sure you have a hunch already as to who they are.” He added, shooting Peter a look. “Now if you don’t mind -I’d appreciate getting out of this rain.”  
-  
It was kind of cool inside the helicarrier, in a star wars spaceship but not as cool kind of way.  
Everything was steel, sleek, and simple -yet also quite advanced and high tech if the amount of unrecognizable technology was to say anything -were those holograms?

Fury lead him down a plain hallway, each of the doors locked with passcodes instead of doorknobs and locks, and not a window in sight.

“Fancy place you get here -it’s shiny.”

“We’ll be discussing the exact terms and conditions for our arrangement with you at a later date -along with coming up with a coverup for your family.” Fury said, apparently ignoring peters previous statement as they stopped in front of a door, “for now I’d like you to meet the team.” He said, before punching in a code and unlocking the door.

The inside of the room was plain and spacious with a large window on the far wall looking out at the world bellow.  
There was next to no furniture either, only a long table surrounded by chairs really -so peter thought it safe to assume it was a simple meeting room.

Seated at said table were four rookie heroes.  
White Tiger.  
PowerMan  
Iron Fist  
And Nova.

All four looked up when the door opened, and Peter wasn’t surprised when Sam yanked off his helmet and grinned at him smugly.

“Hey Peter, fancy meeting you here.”

“I knew it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And ta-da  
> Another chapter  
> Hopefully the next one will be out sooner this time  
> Idk tho
> 
> Hopefully yalls liked it
> 
> Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully yalls liked this chapter! The next one will be out soon!! Feel free to comment your thoughts or opinions!


End file.
